Loneliness of sleeping
by xJustLizzyy
Summary: Jack has trouble sleeping, and Tooth isn't any help.


**This is my first fanfiction so please be patient! Thank you so much for reading my story! :) If I could give you a cookie for reading it I would!**

**Sorry if there are any typos, also I DO NOT own Rise of the Guardians! **

"No. No. Sandy!"  
Why does this have to happen to me? How could I have possibily done such a horrible thing as to let Pitch get him? HOW. I watch as Pitch shot Sandy in the back with a black arrow. Black sand filling everywhere. I just fall onto the ground.

"Jack, wake up" I hear Tooth say.  
I awake from my nightmare, terrified but realizing where I am, I sit up. Still half dazed by my dream I mumble something like "What do you want?"

"So Jack, I was wondering, I need help with something. I would of asked somebody else but with Christmas coming up North is so busy. Bunny isn't any help with problems and Sandy probably doesn't know anything about it. He just knows about sand and stuff you know? Just dreams. One time I asked him about what color I should-"

UGH. Why does Tooth have to ramble on so much? I mean she's great. I really like her as a friend and so far becoming a guardian I think she's the closest I've gotten to any of them. But WHY does she have to just ramble on and on. My head hurts.

"So I asked the lady why her sons teeth were so yellow and she just yelled at me. Can you imagine that? I'm the tooth fairy, I deserve to get an answer on anything about teeth. Of course, I knew why they were yellow but I just wanted to see if she would tell me. Like-"

I sit there. For about 10 more minutes, just hearing Tooth get off topic and tell me about random stories. My head hurts so bad. My whole body feels so weak. I haven't got much sleep for about almost two weeks now. I keep awakening with nightmares. I go back to sleep easily after them but I just have another. I sleep horribly during them. Most of the nights I just lie awake in bed. Trying so hard to not go to sleep. I hate sleeping so much. I dread every night when I have to go to sleep. I try to stay up as late as I can but I know I need the sleep..

"So aren't I right Jack?" Tooth said

"hmm" I mumble.

"Jack! Were you even listening? How dare you! I really wanted your opinion on this! Are you even listening now?! JACK"

I can't take this. I cuddle up into a ball and hug my knees with my head resting on top. My head is pounding and everything hurts so bad. I really don't want Tooth to be mad at me but can she please just stop. Can she not see I'm hurting? Why can't she listen to my problems.. I try so hard to help her, why can't she help me back?

"Jack?" She touches my shoulder to try to comfort me. I flinch when she does.

"Jack? Are you okay?" "No.." I say barely audiable.  
"What's wrong, Jack?"  
I lift my head up, and look at her. Eyes locked. "Everything! Everything! I can't go to sleep because I have nightmares. I dread every second I have to lie back down on this retched bed and try to go to sleep again! I have nightmares the second my eyes close. Nightmares about everything. Me being alone again. Or my friends leaving me. Or the scene of Sandy leaving us, just keeps replaying in my head. Even not at night, I'm always so sad. I feel so alone. I try so hard to be happy. I try. I try so hard. I really don't want to worry you guys about me. You have such more important things then me but.. sometimes.. sometimes... I just can't handle it! I try so hard to listen to your problems, Tooth. I really want to help you with your problems. I really do, but sometimes I need to talk about mine, too! I hate being in the dark, it makes me feel so alone. But it also makes me feel comforted. Sometimes I feel like it's all I have. I have so much expected of me right now. As a guardian, I have so much expected of me. But I don't think I can handle it all. I am trying. I do not want you guys to be disappointed in me but I can't do all of this. I keep imagining myself being alone again. Alone for 300 years. All over again. Being completely invisible I can't handle that.. I can't.. I...I...I..."  
I feel tears starting to fall. I can't cry. I'm a 16 year old boy, I can't cry. But I am..  
I feel Tooth hug me. "Jack. I am so sorry. I do not mean to just tell you about my problems. I want to listen to yours too. I'm so sorry for just worrying about myself and being so self-conceited. I am so sorry for everything. I had no idea you were having nightmares. Don't worry. I'll be here for you now, I won't let you be alone."

**Note: I don't actually know how old Jack is. I know in alot of fanfictions they are saying he's 18. I don't remember if they actually mentioned how old he is, besides that he's younger then all of them. So I just decided to make him 16. :) And btw, sorry if I made Tooth seem rude in this. I just wanted a reason for Jack to get upset :P**

**Please please please please review! It would mean so much to me. I'd be so happy if I actually knew people were reading my story! Please review! If you want more chapters or something tell me please! :)**


End file.
